


Groblins

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comedy, F/M, Loving Sex, pure comedy, short stack femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune thought he was safe... once he left home he was free of them! His twin childhood friends Cinder Fall and Pyrrha Nikos the bane of his life! Both short stacks were like miniature goblins and he was free of them in Beacon at last! or was he......
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Groblins

"So is there something that I should know brother?" Saffron asked as Jaune shook his head whistling as he sat back his fishing pole twitching like it was being shocked as he shook his head. His eyes smooth as he smiled as he took a long deep breath of calm.

"Nope. None that I can think of." Jaune said as Saffron paused as she heard muffled screaming sounds from below him.

"Jaune. Do you mind telling me why you are on the edge of the cliff?"

"No reason."

"Right... and do you mind telling me just why the hell you are fishing off the cliff when there is nothing to catch but Beowulf l's below you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jaune said as the snarls and growls of the ever aggravated Grimm filled the air making Saffron narrow her eyes.

"I see... and just so you know mom is making dinner for everyone tonight."

"Nice. You know I love mom's cooking."

"And when I say everyone I do mean everyone ok? I don't want you to think that you can avoid having a meal with the family alright?"

"I know that," Jaune said as the screaming sounds below him began to increase as he lowered his line just a tad as-

"Jaune."

"Yes, sister?"

"Where are Cinder and Pyrrha?"

"Why would you ask me that? How would I ever know about them?"

"Jaune. Don't play dumb. They were practically killing each other about whose turn it was on the Dust station. Where are they now?"

"I. Have. Not. Seen. Them. For. A. While." Jaune said as Saffron groaned.

"They are at the end of that rope aren't they?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Jaune said as he let the string fall just a bit more the frantic muffled screaming on the end made Saffron groan as she facepalmed.

"Jaune. Please don't tease them like this. You know how they get when you rile them up ok?"

"They almost broke the console because they could not settle on who was going to be player one."

"And? They do that every damn time they play together. What makes this so damned different?"

"The fact that this time they almost spilled milk on it as well as the cheese puffs."

"I... I see. Well, don't feed them to the Grimm ok? As long as you do that I think that you will be fine ok?"Saffron asked, walking away from his disaster as Jaune nodded.

"Oh don't worry I have no plans of really feeding them to Grim. I just like to make them sweat now and then when they get a bit too far." Jaune said as he leaned back grinning as he let his bait dangle a bit longer as he felt them kick and struggle as he got to enjoy one of the small pleasures he was allowed in life as he let the breeze pass over him.

"Now this is nice." 

\------

"Jaune Arc! Explain your actions this instant!" Cinder said the small teenager burying a foot down hard on the cliff's edge as Pyrrha gasped.

"Jaune! That was so mean! Why did you tie us over the Grimm pits again!?" The small shot stack barely five-foot-tall said blushing profusely as Jaune sighed.

"Because you two can't get along to save your own lives! If it had been anyone else but me I am sure they would have just thrown you into the Grimm pit and have been done with you by now!"

"Why I never! Arc when we get back to your domicile-"

"Just say house and be normal Cinder. Please." Jaune sighed as Cinder blushed, the five-foot-two-inch teen that was four years his senior and still a foot shorter than he gave him a look that could kill as Jaune grimaced. 

"When we return to your room and pick up the controllers again I will make sure to thoroughly educate you in which that it implies, Be beaten within an inch of your life!"

"I! I want to play as well!"

"Yes! My rival should be allowed to play! And after I trample you I will beat you within an inch of your life Arc!"

"Cinder. You and Pyr have never beaten me even once you do know that right?"

"What!? How dare you say that! This is only because you insist on having the high ground at every possible attack angle!"

"What?"

"You always have the same good controller! Why don't you let us be player one!? It's not fair!" Pyrrha said her eyes watering as Jaune sighed.

"You know the rules and so do I the tallest one is player one, that is just how it works ok?" Jaune asked as Cinder growled like an Ursa. 

"You dare to mock me to my face!?"

"I mean I am looking down at you so I am mocking you at the top of your head if that helps." It did not and Jaune saw her eyes flicker in the way that she only did before she was about to murder him with something very blunt or sharp. 

"You fool! You dare mock the master of all things fiery!? I will cook you alive and put a pox on your lands! You will rue this day! For when I have the coveted first player controller there will not be a force in the universe that can stop me!" 

"Or me! I can play just as well as Cinder! If I had the first person controller that is." Pyrrha said not willing to be left out as Jaune sighed.

"Look, can we just go back inside? It's only a skip away and dinner is ready so how about we argue after?"

"Only a skip away!? Is! Is that a short joke?!" Cinder hissed her eyes locking onto Jaune like a pit viper as he groaned.

"No. No, it was not."

"Good! You shall live to see another sunrise Arc! For now..."

\-----

"So dear! How was your day today?"

"You should have seen me, mother! Jaune had me in the worst possible situation! He had taken me off my free will and had threatened to expose my maidenhood to a horde of vile beasts!"

"I think me and you both know that is not true." Jaune coughed as Cinder paid him no attention as she dug into her steak.

"Oh my? And then what happened? Did Jaune let those savage beasts take your maidenhood before his own very eyes? I hope not."

"What?! Of course, he did not! You think that I am of that small of a caliber of a woman to simply let him take that which gives me my powers! You are a fool to think he is that powerful!"

"You were not saying that when I had you tied up over the Grimm pits. Just saying." Jaune said taking a sip of water dodging the venomous glare Cinder shot his way as she turned to her mother all smiles. 

"Anyway! As I was saying it took every last bit of my charm and cunning but I was able to free myself of his vile entrapment and example the bondage that he had so cruelly put me in! I even managed to somehow pull. Pyrrha alone with me in the end." Cinder, declared briefly mentioning her so-called parent and rivals Pyrrha waved her arms.

"Hello!"

"I see and Jaune why are you so intent on wrapping up my daughter in such a... compromising situation? My, I will say if I did not know you any better I would be questioning your motives and your intentions with my baby girl!"

"Aunt Salem, please. You know that I don't have those kinds of thoughts about Cinder right?" Jaune asked as the tall blonde woman cackled, tossing back a glass of blood-red wine as Jaune sighed. His so-called Aunt Salem was for all looks and intents a clone of his mother, the same hair and skin and if not for the stark contrast in eyes difference blue versus green you could almost assume that they were the same person.

"What do you mean you do not have those thoughts about me!? I am your objective moral and figurative superior! I demand that you have all kinds of thoughts about me this instant!" Cinder damned her fact pushing out as Jaune looked her dead in her amber eyes and decided to show her his will.

"No," Jaune said as Cinder broke.

"But why not?! Why are you not seeing my clear superiors to you and worshipping the very ground that I walk on!? What is wrong with you!?" Cinder said tears now forming in her eyes as Jaune sighed.

"I do not worship people that are shorter than me," Jaune said as he swore he heard the blood rush to Cinder's head as she growled again taking a bite of meat and bending her fork in the process. 

"MOTHER! Make Jaune worship me!"

"Oh, I am sorry dear you know that I can not do that if you must make man worship you you will do it with your charms."

"I! Aunty Juniper!"

"Sorry Cindy dear but my son is a brute of a stubborn son.! He will never see what other people can see in you as of now, but I am sure that if you just keep it up he will see the good in you before long!" She said as Pyrrha took a long sip of her water as Cinder growled. 

"ARC! You are to treat me like the superior that I am right now!" 

"No."

"That's not fair! Pyrrha! I demand you make him see me as a goddess this instant!"

"I! Well, I am not so good at these kinds of things..." Pyrrha said her shy nature kept her from jumping in the fight like Cinder as she tried to look down at her plate.

"Nonsense! You will defend your superior or you will stay at controller three for the rest of your life!" Cinder warned the threat was more than enough to make Pyrrha eep!

"What! No! Not like this! Please! Jaune let Cinder dominate you! Please for me!" Pyrrha said as Jaune groaned.

"I am not letting anyone dominate me Pyrrha so don't worry about it ok?" 

"But! You have to let me dominate you! I asked nicely!" Cinder said as Jaune glared at the crying woman who despite her age refused to act it. 

"You think that what you did was asking nicely? I don't want to know what you think rudely is."

"You! I'll show you what being rude is!"

"This is why Emerald does not like to play with you," Jaune said as Cinder gasped.

"How dare you! She does what she is told!"

"And that is why she runs when you start screaming you terrify her."

"Good! She should be terrified of me! I am worthy of her fear and respect in equal measures after all!" 

"You need to work on being a lot nicer to people ok?" Jaune said as Pyrrha coughed.

"Jaune can I be player two tonight? Please? Pyrrha asked trying to go past Cinder and right to Jaune as Cinder looked like she had been betrayed.

"What!? How dare you assumed to usurp my rightful place! I will make you regret that Pyrrha"!

"No. You can only do that if you beat Cinder in a fight ok?" 

"As it should be! And she has never beaten me!"

"But what about this morning when I beat you in the first round?"

"That did not count! I had not yet aligned my powers to the sun! You know I take all my power from the sun! How dare you forget that!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No! You must beg for my forgiveness!"

"I'm so sorry Cinder please forgive me!"

"Yes! Yes! Grovel before my might!" Cinder hissed as Jaune sighed.

"Why... why me? Why can't I just have a normal dinner?" Jaune asked as Salem leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You know that if a woman is in love she will act in whatever way she can to make her love take notice of her don't you?" Salem whispered to Jauen's ear as he sighed.

"Yes, I know that Aunt but who's in love with me?" Jaune asked as Salem chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, I don't know I think that you might have more than one person who has taken that interest in you."

"Where? I don't see them?" Jaune asked looking around the massive table his seven sisters dad and mother all chowing down as Pyrrha groveled before Cinder as Salem's eye throbbed.

"Well... you are your father's son for better or worse it appears," Salem said groaning in frustration as Jaune cocked his head.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Nothing Jaune and that is the problem," Salem said rolling her eyes wishing that the men of the Arc family would be a bit more open with their perception of females as she went back to her meal not sure if this was going to end well for her adopted daughter as the dinner slowly went on.

\----

Jaune sighed as he looked at the man before him.

"Mister Arc. You do know that being a team leader is a large responsibility, correct?"

"I know that sir. That is why you called me here?" Jaune asked not sure what Ozpin wanted with him. Jaune was new at Beacons sure and he was a team leader that was something that he was proud about but he did not know why Ozpin had called him into his office like this. 

"Well, that is good. You do know that there are times when you will be called in to do things that you are not exactly... well not equipped to handle at the time correct?" Ozpin asked as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Is this about Nora and Ruby getting into the syrup? I don't know what to say sir but that is not my fault. I mean I know I am the leader but I can not be on top of my team when I am not in school right?" Jaune asked as Ozpin grimaced he knew that this was not going to be something that he was going to enjoy. 

"Jaune... I need you to deal with a problem with two other students that have transferred to our school. I need you to deal with this before it gets out of hand." Ozpin said as Jaune was not fully confused as to what was happening. 

"Sir? What do you need me to do? I have a team to deal with as well. If you want someone to talk Blake can do it better than me."

"That is not the point Jaune... we need you to help with this as you are the only man for the job."

"I don't know what kind of job that is but I'll do my best to see it done," Jaune said, not caring about the task before him but determined to do it to the best of his abilities. Jaune got up from his seat stretching out once as he yawned. 

"That is all I ask of you Jaune. I just need you to placate them for a time. If you can do that we will be grateful." Ozpin said as Jaune nodded he had no idea why Ozpin was in such a state but one glance at his assistant away more than enough for him to think of a reason for it. 

Jaune did not want to ask why Glynda's hair looked like it had been attacked by some kind of electricity as the dean gave him a look that made it clear that he was not to inquire beyond a glare.

"Do. Not. Ask." Glynda seethed practically screaming murderous intent. 

"Ok... I won't do that." Jaune said as he slowly backed away his hands up as Glynda growled.

"I should have thrown them both out of a window!" She hissed as Jaune walked to the elevator and began his journey down to whatever problem Ozpin was tossing to his doorstep. 

\-----

Jaune walked out of the elevator and to the hall. Jaune knew that he had to deal with this somehow and he did not know what to do. 

Jaune's scroll buzzed as he picked it up as his partner called.

"Jaune! Where are you? Nora is making pancakes and she won't stop putting syrup on them Until you get back here!" 

"Sorry Ruby, but I have been told to do something real quick. I will be back as soon as I can but I don't know how long this will take ok?"

"Ok, Jaune have fun! Nora not on the beds!" Ruby said before Jaune hung up the call. Jaune was in the new dorms of Beacon walking down a new hallway before he smelled it.

"Cheese puffs?" Jaune asked as he smelled the unmistakable smell of the terrible chips treated that would probably cause cancer in anyone that was not a robot. Jaune felt something deep within him rise fear came from his back as he knew what he was dealing with.

"No. It can't be." Jaune said as he walked to the door he heard shouts and cursing from the inside. Jaune took a deep breath as he knocked on the door three times.

Thud! Thud! Thud! 

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Ah! I lost a bar of health!"

"What!? You fool! Now I have to go deal with the damned pizza boy!" Jaune groaned he had no idea why they were here. He did not want to know why they were here, he just wanted them to know that if they were here then he would have to deal with them before they burned down the entire school. 

Jaune waited before the door was blown open! Fiery eyes locked onto him as a five-foot six-woman stomped out on massive heels, her heavy chest swinging in a half on Beacon uniform her bust covered in a thick organized layer of cheese puffs as-

"Hah! Pizza boy! You are... here?" Cinder asked her eyes going wide as she saw her not-so-secret crush as Jaune groaned.

"Cinder, what the hell are you doing here?" Jaune asked as Cinder grasped her hands flying to her cheeks as a massive blush came over her cheeks as she took a step back away from Jaune before-

"YOU! Manservant! You have come back to me to properly worship me!" Cinder said laughing as Jaune groaned. 

"Is there a reason that Ozpin sent me here to deal with you two? If so please stop ok? I don't need you causing problems in this school." Jaune said as Cinder scoffed! She took a step back, her eyes glittering with mischief as Jaune sighed. 

"Jaune! Is... is that you?" The demure voice of Pyrrha came as the five-foot-four women looked up behind Cinder, her bright emerald eyes gleaming with shyness as she gripped Ciner's dress from behind her. 

"Hello there. Now please listen to me. I don't know what you did to Glynda or Miss Goodwitch but please stop ok? I don't want to be called here to deal with you alright?" Jaune said doing his best to make sure that they knew he was not taking their bullshit and that he did not want to be near them as much as possible-

"You have come here to die manservant! Even when the sun is not out my pores still radiate freely in the light! You will see that I am just as powerful in the dark as I am in the light so prepare to bow to my superior powers!" Cinder shouted her hands flying to her hips as-

"You have Cheetos on your breasts," Jaune said as Cinder froze her eyes went wide as she took a step back, her hands flying up to her chest and smacking her massive breaths. Making what had to be D cups swing heavily and she quickly cleaned her breasts!

"I! Do not look at my chest, you layman! I will not allow you to just violate my maidenhood as you used to Do when we were younger!"

"Cinder nobody is foolish enough to try to violate you."

"Hah! But your return to me makes you the king of all fools! If anyone is to take my most precious things it would be you Jaune Arc!"

"Cinder. Please. Do not burn anything so I don't have to come back here ok?"

"What?! You should be bowing down to me! Groveling to be able to worship in my presence!" 

"I am not doing that."

"But Jaune please, I think that you could do a good job groveling."

"No. I am just not doing it Pyrrha but thank you for that nice sentence." Jaune said sighing as-

"You will stay and grovel Jaune!"

"No, I won't goodbye you two. If I see you again and you are burning anything I will fish with you as bait again."

"Kya! Please no!"

"You will not violate us that easy!"

"I... I just want to sleep soundly, alright?" Jaune asked as he began to walk out of the room, Jaune got about three feet out before Cinder snapped her fingers. 

"Minion? Restrain him for me." 

"As you say, ma'am." Jaune froze as he saw his body glow black, his metal armor froze as he was stopped in place and dragged back into the room. 

"Don't you think that you should give me some kind of proper greeting after all of this time without seeing me?" Pyrrha asked dragging Jaune back into the room as he groaned as Pyrrha's semblance slowly turned him around to face her. 

"Do you really need to do this?" Jaune asked as he was turned around. 

"Yes, I do mister! I have been in your presence for the first time in over five years and I demand head pats!" Pyrrha demanded her saucer-like eyes began to water, her large green eyes began to leak tears as she pouted, stomping a foot down and pressing her massive chest against his waist. 

"You don't get to leave here without petting me!" 

"Pyr you are getting cheese puff dust on my armor...please stop," Jaune said as Pyrrha glowered at him.

"You never complained about looking at my chest when we were growing up! So don't you act like you are going to deny my feminine appeal now!" 

"I mean if you think that you pushing your chest on me while I was sleeping counts as flirting I don't know what to tell you." 

"You! You dreamed of my chest in your sleep! And I don't want to count the times that you passionately embraced me in your bed and almost took me!"

"I was throwing you out of my bed not embracing you."

"You wrapped your strong arms around my waist!"

"The better to yeet you with."

"You pushed me down and pinned me to the floor!"

"Because I just punted you across the room." 

"And then with your manhood so engorged you almost pinned me down to take my maidenhood!"

"That was literally because I was a teenager and any kind of naked girl would make me do that. You did not do it yourself-"

"Why are you being so mean!? All I want is for you to lay down and be my husband's idol for the rest of your life! How hard is that for you to understand?!" Pyrrha shouted tears flowing from her eyes, her tears mixing with her cheese-covered chest making orange waterfall down as Jaune groaned. 

"Please get off me."

"Not Until you let me sit on your face as I do as many digits of pie as I can remember!" 

"How did that sentence even go in your head without you realizing that it was literally the worst thing for you to say?" Jaune asked trying to break into that thick head of hers as-

"Because I want you to give me babies damn it!"

"There are like ten no twenty better ways for you to ask me than that." 

"Then just take off your pants!" 

"Yes, manservant. I agree to take off your pants and let us rock your world in such a way that these so-called girls even though they are little more than twigs with skirts can even imagine!" Jaune blinked twice at Cinder her eyes once again flaming as- 

"Oh my dear god you became a maiden. Didn't you?" 

"Yes, I did! And now that I am one I will be the one to break you into the perfect house husband that there ever was!"

"No. No, you won't."

"Why not!?"

"Because I am going to be a hunter, not a house husband? I thought that was pretty clear from me being in Beacon... as a huntsman in training. It's not like there is a class called house husband training is there?"

"No, but now that you mention it there really should be?" Cinder said as Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Cinder whatever you are thinking to stop thinking it." 

"No yes, that makes sense! Think about it I could even get Glynda in on it... yes, yes this makes perfect sense! Manservant, you have made great strides in your ideas!" 

"I don't know how to say anything to you so I am going to go now-"

"Pet my head! Pet my head! Pet my head! Pet my head!" Pyrrha said punching Jaune's sides slamming her fists wrist down on him in what would normally be a futile attack on well anyone but since this was Pyrrha and she had the strength of twenty men Jaune's aura flared up as he swore that his ribs were starting to break under her assault. 

"Ouch! That hurts! What are you doing!? Stop it!" Jaune hissed as Pyrrha's semblance was still going full blast, holding him in place as she pounded him!

"Pet my head! Pet my head! Pet my head! Pet my head!" Pyrrha demeaned her cheeks puff flakes flying everywhere fully covering him with her sticky orange powder as Jaune groaned in pain and irritation.

"AH! You are going to break my ribs! And stain all of my dan pants and armor! What is wrong with you!"

"Pet my head! Pet my head! Pet my- AH!" Pyrrha gasped as Jaune finally began to give in.

"Fine! Fine, I'll do it! You big baby!" Jaune said as he began to rub the top of the Mistral girl's head. Jaune rubbed the top of her head as Pyrrha ceased her attacks on his side as he sighed. His hands getting lost in her bright red hair as he groaned.

"There are you doing? Do you want to stop acting like a kid or-"

"Jaune! How dare you only give your affection to her! I demand an equal if not greater amount of head rubs as her!" Cinder said the other slightly taller short stack pushed her chest into his free side as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Pet my head!"

"I don't want to."

"Pet my head or I will cry!" Cinder said all signs of her power and anger went as Jaune groaned as he gave in and began to rub both of the small girl's heads as he took a deep breath. 

"There are you both happy now? Can I please go back to my dorm with my team now? Are you happy??"

\-------

"So why is there an option for adding an elective on how to make a house husband in the school class sheet?" Blake asked as Jaune gagged, he coughed into his hands as he nearly fell over his seat. 

"What did you just say, Blake?" Jaune asked not Sure if he had heard his reclusive secret faunus teammate correctly as Blake gave him an appraising look. 

"You heard me. I said that someone is trying to add a how to make a house husband training class. Is that sounding strange to anyone else or is that only me?" Blake asked narrowing her eyes as Nora nodded. 

"Oh! I wonder if I can enroll Ren in that class! I think that he'll make an amazing house husband! I just have to make sure that he knows his place! What do you think about it? Jaune can I put Ren into the class? Can I! Can I!"

"I don't know Nora, it looks like it is only allowing one male applicant? What the hell? This looks like there is only going to allow for up to three people at maximum for the class. What the hell kind of class is that? How can you have a class with only three people?" Blake asked as Ruby paused her head coking as she did her best to fight the not so small blush that was creeping up on her face as she looked at her, not so secret crush and coughed. 

"I! I think that it can be a fun class! I mean I think that you would be a great husband Jaune... if you put your mind on it." Ruby said doing her best to make a small flirt seem subtle as Jaune felt his throat getting drier and drier as his jaw clenched.

"I don't know if that is the best thing to say, Ruby. I don't know if we should even consider this as a class. I think that it will be best if everyone just stood down and looked away for a while ok?" Jaune asked his body starting to break into a cold sweat as he swore he heard the sounds of maniacal giggling filling his ears alone with the smell of cheese puffs as he let out a deep groan of frustration as the goblins of his past had returned to make his life a living hell...


End file.
